When Destiny Calls
by NekoBeats
Summary: Life was as normal as could be for the life of teenage saiyan, Son Gohan. That is, until he meets a strange girl who's after the Dragon Balls. Who is this mysterious girl? Why is she after the Dragon Balls and will she go against everything she believes in to save herself and her race? (GhxV fic) *MAJOR AU*
1. Chapter 1

****IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE****

 **Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic and obviously it will be an AU. Earlier this year however I posted two chapters of what is the prologue of this story but decided to take them down in order to give the story a greater sense of mystery, so down the line when the plot thickens you may remember what happened if you read the prologue, if not that's even better though! Anyways this is the first official chapter, I'll try to update as frequently as possible despite having school. I have nothing else to say so, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

With the ring of the loud bell, students of Orange Star High filled the halls. They were all relieved the school year was finally over, and this was no exception for seventeen year old Son Gohan and his two friends, Erasa and Sharpener. The young saiyan followed in tow of the blond couple, paying no mind to their conversation as the summer heat engulfed them.

Erasa groaned, "It's so hot today, how about we get ice cream?" she turned to ask the two boys, stopping them in their tracks just feet outside the school. Before Gohan could respond, Sharpener groaned as well, his hair appearing even more greasy and slicked due to the heat than usual. "Oh please, Erasa, you know brains, he probably can't wait to start the summer homework."

The teen lived a busier life than most others his age, juggling homework, family responsibilities, and most importantly, protecting Satan City as none other than the Great Saiyaman. But of course, even his best friends couldn't know that last part, which always seemed to prevent them from hanging out. The young saiyan nervously laughed off the blonde male's comment, knowing well he had a right to it. That is, until Erasa came to his rescue once again.

"Quit it, Sharpie! You know Gohan puts his work and family first and I don't blame him!" she scolded, grabbing onto Gohan's arm. "Besides, it's hard for a girl to find smart _and_ cute guys nowadays so Gohan's like, a dream! It's no wonder all of the girls at school are all over him." A nervous blush covered the young saiyan's face, while Sharpener's eyes bulged at his girlfriend's comment.

"E-erasa…" Gohan squeaked before being pushed over by a now angry, red faced Sharpener.

"Get off my girl, nerd boy!" he yelled, putting his arm around Erasa who starred on blankly just as her demi saiyan friend.

Erasa giggled, "Don't get jealous, Sharpie, you know it's you I love" she stated, placing a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek. Sharpener smirked in triumph at Gohan, who finished brushing himself off. Erasa was right though, all of the girls at Orange Star High constantly fangirled over Gohan, and he knew that. Girls practically threw themselves at him every chance they got. Gohan shuddered as the memories of an air headed red head named Angela came to mind. Although many of the girls at his school were pretty, none of them seemed to catch his eye. He didn't think too much about it though. The young saiyan's train of thought ended as his bubbly friend's voice sounded.

"So, Gohan, can you come get ice cream with us?" she asked.

Gohan pondered for a second, "Well, I don't have to watch my brother today," ' _and there seems to be no crime right now, so there's no need for Saiyaman_ ,' he finished in his head. The teen smiled at his friend, "I guess I can!"

The trio made their way to the nearest ice cream parlor, it seemed Saiyaman's hard work had paid off. For once, everything was peaceful in Satan city. People of all ages were out enjoying the day, not a worry on their minds. Just a block away from the ice cream shop the three friends stopped in surprise at the long line going from outside the shop all of way to the end of the block.

Sharpener groaned, "this is great, it's the hottest day yet and we have to wait an hour outside for ice cream. Maybe we should just-"

"But Sharpie I really want ice cream!" Erasa pleaded, shooting her boyfriend her famous pouty face that no one could resist. Sharpener let out another groan, agreeing to wait in the long line.

"Cheer up, Sharpener, we'll be inside before you know it" Gohan stated, trying to lighten the mood. A half hour passed and the teens had barely made any progress. Gohan began to doubt his own words, getting more bored and hot by the second, it seemed the line would never move.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" one of the men passing the line cried, having been accidentally pushed over. The trio turned their heads at the scene. On the ground was a middle aged balding business man, staring up angrily at a stoic sapphire eyed girl. She looked no older than eighteen, with short spiky hair, wearing biker shorts, and an oversize white tank top on top of a pink t-shirt. Without a word, the girl simply began on her way again, not even bothering to help the man. Muttered words of hate swept over the line, all saying how rude she was.

Erasa crossed her arms, "who does she think she is? She's not even from here and she has the nerve to not even apologize." Gohan averted his eyes from the scene and to the blonde girl.

"How do you know she's not from here?"

Sharpener scoffed, "Erasa knows every teen in the city, nerd boy. She must be a tourist or something. Who knows, maybe she's from the mountains like you and doesn't know how to act in civilization" he laughed, only to be slapped on the arm by his girlfriend. Gohan ignored his comment, and soon zoned out of the couple's conversation as Erasa started to comment on the girl's attire. For some reason, he couldn't get his mind off of her, even though they had no direct interaction there was something about the girl that seemed odd. He just couldn't figure out what it was.

Another half hour passed before suddenly, flashing lights and sirens filled the station, catching the young saiyan's attention. ' _Looks like Saiyaman will be making an appearance today after all…'_

"Uh, hey guys, I'm going to go look for a bathroom, I really have to go. I'll be back in a minute!" Before the two could protest, their friend was gone.

"Braaains!" Sharpener's fuming voice sounded, causing everyone around him in line to cover their ears, which was now right outside the ice cream parlor.

Dashing to the nearest ally, Gohan made a mental note to apologize to his friends later before changing into Saiyaman. It wasn't hard for the saiyan to locate the scene of the crime. Hundreds of citizens and police officers stood around the outside of one of the largest jewelry stores in Satan city. Landing at the front lines, cheers and sounds of relief could be heard from the onlooking crowd. All except from the mysterious blue eyed girl, who only looked on in curiosity.

"Saiyaman! Thank goodness you're here, there's a gang holding up the store and they've got hostages" the police chief informed.

Gohan nodded at the man before responding in his fake super hero voice, "not to worry, sir, I'll get this cleaned up in a jiffy!"

Members of the gang laughed from the entrance, holding various guns and missile launchers, "Well looky here, boys, if it isn't Saiyaman, here to entertain us with his stupid poses once again."

Gohan's mouth twitched, "And this will be the last time, evil doer! Because I am Saiyaman, savior of the city! Surrender now or I will have to use force!" he proclaimed with a variety of Ginyu-like poses.

"What a joke. Blast em' boys!" the boss commanded. The crowd screamed in fear, as Saiyaman rushed towards the crooks, catching and dodging various bullets. Before they knew it, a group of the gang members were face to face with Saiyaman, who promptly knocked them out with a slick hit on the back of their necks before they could wet their pants any more.

The gang boss grit his teeth in anger, there was no way Saiyaman was going to get him this time. He grabbed the bags of jewelry from his nearest subordinates and ran to the gang's truck, located right outside of the store. Little did he know, a small, orange ball with four red stars fell out of his pocket. It wasn't exactly jewelry, but it looked pretty valuable, and he was planning on keeping it for himself.

"Boss, wait for us!" one of the scrawny gang members yelled. Saiyaman internally scolded himself, he was so caught up in the subordinates he hadn't been paying any attention to the boss. The sapphire eyed girl gasped at the sight of the ball, as well as the boss who was now running back to it, not wanting to lose his favorite find. Saiyaman watched in surprise as the scene unfolded in front of him. The girl vanished and reappeared in front of the ball, picking it up and dodging the oncoming bullets from the boss' hand gun. All out of bullets, he began to panic and ran back into the vehicle, speeding away while the girl ran the opposite way with her new found treasure. Acting on instinct, Saiyaman destroyed the rest of the gang's weapons before vanishing and reappearing in front of the boss' truck, punching the front and making it come to a stop. Knowing the crooks would be easy for the police to arrest, he went on to his next task, getting the dragon ball from the mysterious girl. Speeding off, cheers from the large crowd echoed behind him.

He looked around hastily, ' _Geez, that girl is fast'_ he thought before flying up and finally spotting her in the middle of a long alleyway. ' _Bingo_ ', the young saiyan appeared right in front of her, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. "Who are you and what do you need that dragon ball for?" he questioned, seriousness clear in his voice at the possible enemy.

The girl narrowed her eyes, sending a glare that would put Vegeta's to shame, "None of that is your business." Gohan's eyes lingered on the teenage girl, trying to figure out more about her and how to deal with the situation the best he could. Gohan's eyes widened beneath his visor, ' _Impossible…_ '

"You… you don't have a ki" he stated in shock. The girl's eyes narrowed further in anger before she sent a punch to the young saiyan's face. Without even thinking, Gohan blocked the hit and retorted with one of his own, sending the teen flying into the wall of the alley. "Hand over the dragon ball, android." Gohan commanded, glaring at the girl with anger dripping from his voice. He was determined not to let history repeat itself.

The girl coughed as the dust and debris of the wall subsided, "A-android…?" she questioned. She had heard of robots and such before but, why would he think she was one? Did they have robots that looked like her on Earth? Gohan took another moment to examine the girl who was now regaining her balance. ' _What's that on her wrist…?_ ' he questioned internally before hearing her voice sound once again. "I don't know what an android is… but if you want this you're going to have to go through me!" With that, her scream filled the air along with a flash.

Gohan couldn't believe his eyes. ' _She...she's a super saiyan..!_ ' The two pairs of eyes remained locked on each other; one still a deep onyx while the others a bright teal. The golden shine of the super saiyan transformation receded, but the girl's now slightly more spiked hair remained bright.

' _Unbelievable'_ , he stared; practically mesmerised by the girl. Before Gohan could once again process what was going on, an array of key blasts were shot. ' _Shit_ ' he swore to himself, bringing his arms up to block the attack. Slipping into super saiyan, the teen glanced around hastily as the smoke from the blasts subsided. She was gone.

The young saiyan grit his teeth, "dammit, that hurt.." he groaned, still recovering from the harsh stinging in his arms. The cloth of his Saiyaman outfit was also destroyed on the arms, only tattered ends of it remained. Gohan sighed, "well, I was going to go talk to Vegeta about this anyways, might as well ask Bulma to fix this." Still as Saiyaman, Gohan lowered back to his base form and made his way to Capsule Corps, keeping an eye out for the girl only to see no signs. Landing a couple of blocks away he changed out of Saiyaman before going into Capsule Corps. No matter how many times he had been there, the large maze like house always seemed to confuse him as he made his way through the long hallways.

"Hey, Gohan!" a voice sounded. The teen turned around to see a certain lavender haired seven year old.

"Hey, Trunks! Do you know where your mom is? My Saiyaman outfit kind of got messed up," he stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

"She's in the lab but, Gohan, why would you want to fix it…?" he asked. Since day one Trunks never did like that outfit. He didn't understand why Gohan and Goten liked it so much, to him it looked plain stupid. Gohan, however, was shocked at the child's question.

"What do you mean?! Saiyaman is amazing, he's the savior of Satan city and at the pediment of style! Of course I want it fixed. Anyways, see you later, Trunks!" he ended, making his way to Bulma's lab while the boy looked on in disbelief.

"Hey, Bulma!" the young saiyan called out to find the scientist working on her latest project.

Bulma swiveled around in her seat to face the teen, "hey, Gohan! What brings you here?" she asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"My Saiyaman outfit is ruined, I was wondering if you could fix it up for me" he stated.

The scientist practically choked, "that's impossible! I made it to be practically indestructible, nothing could have broke even a stitch of it!" she proclaimed, jumping out of her seat. She walked towards the teen, "let me see it."

Abiding her orders, the demi saiyan handed her the watch. Bulma looked pressed the button and examined the cloth in shock, moving it around in her hands, "how did this happen?!"

Gohan's face became serious, "that's also what I came to talk to Vegeta about, it seems there's another super saiyan on Earth, and something tells me she's not from here either."

"What?! No way, I thought Vegeta was the only full blooded saiyan left!"

Gohan shook his head, "I guess not, I-"

"What about me being the only full blooded one left, woman?" The two turned to see Vegeta standing cross armed in the doorway.

"Gohan says there's another saiyan on Earth." Bulma informed, ignoring the prince's usual attitude. Vegeta grew intrigued as he turned to the teen, "oh really?"

Gohan nodded, "it was strange though, Vegeta. I couldn't sense her ki and thought she was an android at first, then she turned super saiyan. But, what more or less threw me off was her blue eyes…" he responded, trailing off, the teen suddenly found interest in the tile floor. Those eyes… he couldn't get them out of his mind. They were like a drug. ' _Come on Gohan, this is serious, snap out of it…!_ ' he scolded himself.

Meanwhile, the prince's eyes widened in shock. Could it be…? No. Impossible. "Don't be stupid, boy, they had to be black. There has only been one full blooded saiyan in history with blue eyes and she's dead" he objected.

"But, Vegeta, I swea-"

"Get your head out of your ass, boy. The heat must have gotten to you. End of discussion." With that, Vegeta stormed out and towards the gravity chamber. ' _Damn brat. Blabbering about a blue eyed saiyan…_ '

The lab filled with silence as Vegeta's response echoed through their thoughts. It wasn't like Vegeta to burst out _that_ easily. It was no matter to Gohan though, he knew what he saw; and now, Vegeta confirmed that it is possible for a full blooded saiyan to have blue eyes. However, another issue still stood. The demi saiyan turned to the older woman, "that wasn't all of it though, Bulma." he stated, breaking the silence. "She was after a dragon ball."

The older woman's eyebrows furrowed together as she let out a disgusted groan. "Why do aliens constantly find the need to come to our planet and steal our dragon balls? I can only imagine what she might want to do with them, did she say anything about it?" she questioned urgently.

Gohan shook his head and let out a small chuckle, "She said it was none of my business, whatever that means. But, for some reason… I keep getting the feeling that she's not actually evil." ' _Or maybe it's just that stupid feeling I keep getting inside that's getting in the way..'_ The teenager just didn't get it. So what if the girl is a saiyan? It shouldn't be having this effect on him, right? No, it had to be more than that.

Bulma watched the teen carefully. It wasn't like him to get all worked up over something that wasn't an absolute threat to humanity. She raised an eyebrow, what was he thinking? "Well, I suppose as long as she doesn't harm anyone then she's not a threat. Besides, she needs all seven dragon balls to make a wish and I have one and so do you, right?" she explained to the teen with a smile. Gohan nodded, a feeling of relief washed over the teen. "I guess you're right. Besides, there's no doubt Dende will be looking over Earth and let us know if she does anything. Thanks, Bulma."

The bluenette stood and placed a hand on the teen's shoulder, "no problem, kiddo. Remember, it's summer so try to relax!" she ended with a smile. "If I were you I would start heading home before your mother starts worrying."

Gohan glanced at the clock on the white wall, "oh man, you're right! Mom's going to kill me if I don't get home before dark." The young saiyan rushed to the door, almost forgetting his manners. "Oh, and thanks again, Bulma! See you soon!" he ended before rushing out once again. Bulma couldn't help but continue smiling at the teen, turning back to her work. It was crazy how much he had grown over the years. It felt as if it was just yesterday when she met him at Kami's island thirteen years prior.

With a stunning sunset as a backdrop, Gohan flew home at a breakneck pace. There was simply too much on his mind for him to even admire the scenery as he usually did, and it wasn't the possible frying pan to the head he could receive when he arrived home. It was not only the female saiyan from earlier, but also Vegeta's reaction to it. It was strange to him how defensive the prince automatically became. Not to mention, it was still a mystery how she found out about the dragon balls. He really hoped she would not turn out to be an enemy.

Minutes more passed before his family's small home appeared in the distance. Landing down, the teen opened the door only to be greeted by his younger brother, which also included being knocked over. No matter how many days passed with the same greeting, it always somehow surprised the teen. It was also astounding at how much more powerful the six year old became each and every day. What kind of training does he do?

"Big brother, you're back!" the boy exclaimed, perched on top of Gohan's chest. "What took you so long?"

"Hey, Goten, I-"

"That's exactly what I should be asking, Goten. So Gohan what took you so long!?" Chi-Chi interrupted, her calm words increasing in volume until ending in a full blow scream. The two demi saiyans quickly covered their ears, which were now ringing.

"I'm sorry mom, my Saiyaman outfit was ruined and I had to go to Bulma's to get it fixed!" he earnestly proclaimed, choosing his words carefully in fear of his mother's deadly frying pan which seemed to make its way to his head nevertheless. One would think after facing countless, deadly battles with powerful villains along the lines of Frieza or Cell that a mere cooking device wouldn't be enough to faze the young saiyan, but, there he was, now clutching his head on the wood floor of their home.

Back and forth, Chi-Chi lightly swung the frying pan in her hand. "Fine, you only get one hit this time, mister, but call me next time and don't let it happen again!" she yelled. The young saiyan didn't dare look up until the woman's footsteps were out of the room. When they finally were, the teen raised his head and let out a drawn out sigh. Sometimes, he couldn't understand why his mother was so harsh on him, and neither did the rest of the Z gang. He had grown up to be exactly what she wanted, much to Vegeta's displeasure. In the seven years of peace after Cell, the teen failed to keep up with his training, and grew "soft", as the prince put it.

"Are you okay, Gohan?"

The older saiyan turned to the miniature version of his father and softly smiled. "Of course, squirt, mom was just worried," he reassured. The young boy's concerned expression melted away immediately. As long as his big brother was well enough so they could perform their nightly ritual, he was happy.

"Gohan, Goten, dinner's ready!"

He pouted, "but mommy, me and Gohan always play superheros _before_ dinner!" It was true, they couldn't possibly eat before then, could they? Finally standing up, Gohan placed a hand on his younger brother's head and lightly ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry, Goten, I promise we'll play after dinner" he informed. Goten once again, instantly lit up. Before the teen could say another word, the child had already stormed into the kitchen. Gohan shook his head with a small chuckle and went on to join his family.

* * *

Hours passed and the surrounding forest of the 439 mountain district was nearly pitch black. Without the moon, the only source of light came from the billions of stars above. Oh, how she missed seeing a moon… it didn't matter which to her, she had seen many of course. However, she shuddered at the thought of never seeing one during who knows how long she would be on Earth.

It wasn't long after wandering in the dark forest when she came across the small cave opening she had soon been accustomed to. Dragging a large fish behind her the girl entered her temporary home. It was barren, all except for a small stack of wood in the middle of the cave. The teen pointed at the raw material, promptly sending a small beam of ki to ignite it.

The soft flame's shadow licked the walls of the cave. The female sighed, her brown monkey-like tail unwinding from her waist to join her shadow on the wall. Sitting before the fire, it wasn't long until the abnormally large fish had been cooked and devoured by the hungry saiyan. It was her first filling meal in days, after all, despite living on Earth for a couple months now she was still trying to figure out what options she had for food. In other words, what was safe to eat and what was not. She had a serious task at hand with grave stakes… what would her mother think if she died from a poisonous _fruit_ as opposed to battle?

' _Oh mom…'_

The raven haired girl clenched her fists in her lap. One by one, drops of water fell to the earth she was sitting on. She grit her teeth and fists, half in anger, half in pain. ' _If only I was strong enough…'_

It wasn't like a saiyan to show their emotions. From a young age, members of the race are taught never to show any sign of weakness.

' _Pathetic'_

She cursed herself as the tears ran faster down her now red cheeks. That's right… what would her mother think? Or her father, if he were still around at the time of the tragedy. It didn't matter how alone she felt, how many days she needed to search, how many battles she needed to fight.

Images of carnage from the past four years flashed in her mind. She couldn't help but stand abruptly, feeling her power course through her veins just as before when she encountered the strange human earlier that day. Her sapphire eyes flashed a bright turquoise while small bursts of electricity from the power meeting the humidity of the summer night began to circle around her. With each passing second her power grew. It wasn't long until the flame was blown away, its light being replaced by the gold glow of a legendary super saiyan. Without thinking, the girl's fist struck through the side of the cave, creating a large gaping hole. She carefully pulled her arm out of the rock.

' _You'll pay for this you bastard…'_

She examined the device on her wrist. The reason why her race was gone, why her mother was dead, why she was on this god-forsaken planet, why the damn Earthling thought she was an android. It was all because of _him_.

The super saiyan turned to face the front of the cave. Her treasure laid before her. The relic that would reclaim everything she held dear; yet, would it cause her to abandon everything she believed in? Everything her mother worked for… gone?

She shook her head, ' _No._ '

The young saiyan made her way to the orange ball, slowly reaching down to grasp it carefully in her hands as if it would break if she mishandled it in even the slightest of ways. At first she thought the whole story of the legendary eternal dragon was just a myth created so _he_ could have an excuse to drop her on this mudball. Yet, here one of the seven treasures was, grasped in her trembling hand.

Was it, happiness? That the hope she spared at the thought of seeing her mother once more was right in her hand.

Was it, fear? That she was that much closer to once again facing the menacing tyrant.

She smirked. No. Definitely not that. This time, she would be prepared to take him on and win.

It was pride.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! ^^ Please R/R! Constructive criticism is encouraged, let me know what you think! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**After a long hiatus here it is, the second chapter of When Destiny Calls! From now on I'm going to try to regularly upload chapters to this story and hopefully get back into the swing of writing. I don't have much else to say but, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

* * *

"Gohan, don't forget to wear a jacket!"

"Ah, right! Sorry, mom" the teenage saiyan responded, rushing from his spot in front of the door to grab a thin winter coat. It felt just yesterday Gohan was saying goodbye to his friends Sharpener and Erasa in depart for the summer but alas, roughly five months had passed and the early November winter chill seemed to be settling in over the 439 mountain district. The cold weather never bothered him however, he could always raise his ki to keep himself warm. Despite this he complied to his mother's wishes, slipping on the coat before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Alright I'm off, see you later!"

"Don't be home too late, it's been getting dark very early and you know how I worry!" she called up to her now ascending son.

"Don't worry I won't, I promised Goten I'd play with him early today anyways" he called back before speeding off to Satan City.

The older woman couldn't help but smile up at her eldest son, _'such a wonderful young man he's become_ ' she thought, thinking back to from when he was Goten's age to the present. Speaking of who, was peering out the window watching his brother disappear. Unlike his older brother he dreaded what felt to be the endless amount of studying his mother would have him do everyday, and always looked forward to the time Gohan would finally come home. Lately the hours without his brother felt like they were becoming longer and longer.

Goten sighed, he recalled the teenager mentioning how their mother had changed since he was a child, it could definitely be worse. There were days when his mother trained with him, something she would never even think of doing when Gohan was his age. Goten used to look forward to training with his mom, but that all changed after he became a super saiyan. It had to have been not even two months ago when she stopped training him, after crying out how her little boy had become a monster. He missed having someone to train with during the day other than his friend Trunks who he seemed to be seeing less and less.

"Goten, honey, are you alright?"

The six year old turned back to see his mother moving to join him on his perch on the couch next to the window, setting a soft hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, I just miss Gohan. Why can't he stay home and study instead?"

"Now now Goten, you know Gohan needs to so he can get into a good University and receive a big scholarship", _'and maybe he can finally meet a nice girl so I can get some grandchildren'_ she shook her head. "How about you just go out and play today until Gohan gets back?"

The young saiyan's eyes lit up, "does that mean I don't have to study today?"

The older woman smiled, "yes but I only ask you do your chores, that means collecting firewood and hmm… should we have fish tonight?"

"Yeah! I promise I'll catch the biggest and bestest fish!" he exclaimed, spreading his arms wide in an attempt to show just how big it would be.

His mother let out a chuckle, "I know you will, Goten. Now, let's go eat breakfast and then you can go get the firewood and play." His grin grew at the mention of food to which he nodded eagerly in agreement, making his way with Chi-Chi to the kitchen.

* * *

Goten wiped his hands together, satisfied with his work as a dozen large piles of wood laid before him. His first chore hadn't taken long, the sun was high in the sky signaling it was still only around noon time. It would still be a while until his older brother would be home to play, he usually would arrive just when the sun was beginning to set.

"Hmm, I think it's time for lunch, what do you think, tummy?" the young saiyan asked, looking down at his stomach. As if on cue a loud rumble erupted from the seven year old. "I'll take that as a yes," he giggled, making his way back to the house. He could only imagine what he would scrap up for lunch, as his mother informed him she would be at the market for a couple of hours to get more food, he could eat whatever his stomach desired without her noticing- for now. His dreamy train of thought however, was cut short.

Hearing the movement and dropping of various objects he stopped and turned toward the small shed-like building known as his late Grandpa Gohan's house. It wasn't uncommon for small creatures to make their way into the abandoned home, yet he had never heard any make as much a ruckus as this. Almost impulsively, Goten walked toward the cracked door of the home, slowly opening it inch by inch as he peered inside.

' _Who's she?_ ' he questioned, staring at the backside of what appeared to be a teenage girl rummaging through the practically abandoned objects. "What are you doing in here?"

Surprised by the unexpected company, the girl turned and fell instinctively into a fighting stance. She eyed the boy, _'Oh, it's just a kid…_ '

Before the girl had a chance to respond Goten's eyes narrowed slightly in confusion, "Hey, that's Grandpa Gohan's dragon ball! What are you doing with it?" The next thing he knew, the girl leaped towards him. She had no intention of actually harming the earthling, just making a quick escape; to her surprise, she was engaged in what would appear to be a sparring match with the boy. Her punches started out false in an attempt to scare the child away after he prevented her from rushing away but now things began to get more serious between the two as they "fought" on the grass just outside the two buildings. The girl smirked, satisfied with the boy's abilities, needless to say, Goten found himself with a smirk of his own. ' _Impressive for a kid.'_

The teen broke from her fighting stance, facing the young saiyan a couple yards away who followed in suit. She tossed the dragon ball up and down in her hand almost teasingly, "Oh, this? Yeah, I'm going to need to uh.. _borrow_ it for a while" she stated.

Goten's eyes narrowed once more, "but you can't take that!" he proclaimed, earning an eyebrow raise from the girl.

"Oh? And why's that?" she challenged, crossing her arms.

"Because Gohan says only our friends can have them!" he retorted innocently, matching her stance.

Everything seemed to stand still for a moment for the girl, why was she still standing there? Sure the kid was strong but not strong or fast enough to prevent her from escaping at this point. She had to admit, he was intriguing. Maybe that was why she stuck around. She sighed, and without thinking decided to go along with the earthling, "alright kid sure, we're friends, now can I go?"

Goten's eyes widened, "wait but, we haven't done any friend things, like what me and Trunks do!"

Growing annoyed, she rolled her eyes, _'I don't have time for this._ '

"Well what do you want?"

"I really like to play and spar! Oh, and I like collecting bugs and-" The girl had stopped listening after a while as he kept going on about all of the the things he enjoys. Goten practically glowed at the thought of everything, though she hated to admit it, she envied his innocence.

After a few more minutes of rambling she decided to cut him off, "So, you said you like to spar?"

Goten stopped his talking for a moment before continuing to answer her question, "yeah! But I don't get to train much with anyone anymore… mom doesn't want to train me and big brother's always at school." Goten's tone turned glum at the change of topic. The girl let her sapphire eyes rest on him for a while, watching him stare at the ground. ' _So that's it..._ '

She ran her hand over her raven hair, already regretting the decision she was about to make. "How about this er…"

"Goten" he informed.

She nodded, "I'll train you, but only if I get to have this" she stated, holding up the orange ball in her hand. "But you can't tell anyone I'm _borrowing_ it."

Goten nodded eagerly, "Ok! Come on, let's start now, I know the perfect place!" Without further adieu he sped off into the forest, spurring up a trail of dust behind him. She took a moment to almost marvel at his speed, and decided to keep her promise, taking off after him.

The duo rushed through the thick forest, avoiding any all all trees with ease both being accustomed to the landscape. It wasn't long until the girl began to slow down, seeing the younger half saiyan skid to a stop in the middle of a large field. The sapphire eyed saiyan took a moment to survey the area. A vacant yet lively green field; nearby, a powerful river flowed, creating a winding line between the field they stood in with another, more rocky one.

"This is where me and big brother usually come, no one else knows about it, not even Trunks, it's my favorite!" he exclaimed, stretching an arm across his body and proceeding with a variety of other types of stretches. He looked up at the girl who simply stared back at him, not bothering to stretch. She'd gotten used to not doing so every single time she fought, be it to the death or just a simple spar. ' _Besides, training this kid will be nothing_.'

Seeing the child stand upright, she was prepared to fall into a fighting stance, but remembered about the orange relic in her hand. "Hold on, I'll be back" she stated, turning to take off to her temporary cave home. Seeing the older saiyan levitate into the air, Goten halted his almost protest at her decision.

"You can fly?!" he exclaimed. The girl looked back at him, remembering that earthlings did not know how to manipulate their energy to fly, _'except for that one male…'._ Before the boy could say another word, she was gone.

Goten's eyes dropped to the ground, "I want to learn how to fly…"

* * *

Almost desperately, Goten attempted to dodge the onslaught flurry of kicks and punches sent by the teenager. Despite it only being a sparring match, she treated it as a real battle, just as saiyans were taught to; he learned this quickly. Trying to catch his breath, Goten jumped back, huffing as he faced the girl in a tired, fighting stance.

"Behind you!" she mocked, vanishing and reappearing behind him before he even noticed what she had done. The saiyan performed a merciless roundhouse kick at the child, sending him flying into one of the nearby trees on the edge of the field. She watched as the boy flopped to the ground, tears forming in his eyes as he picked himself up once again.

"We're done for today" she stated, letting her tail unwind from her waist. The teen stared at the boy still on the ground; her eyes began to soft for a moment.

Goten could hear her soft footsteps walk towards him; he tried to wipe away the tears before she could get close enough, but it seemed she already had noticed. ' _She's almost as bad as mister Vegeta…'_ he thought, taking note of her halted steps.

"You okay, kid?"

The boy was surprised by the sudden bit of sympathy from the girl. It was no use now, he quickly ran his arm across his face once more and stood in front of the cross armed teen. "Yeah, it's just… hard to keep up. Gohan would never keep hurting me…" he frowned, trying to avoid all eye contact.

The teen watched as he shuffled slightly in place, becoming more uneasy as she bore into him. Her mouth began to twist in confliction. She was a member of one of the most powerful races in the universe, or, at least what used to be. Their idea of training was to be pushed to the brink of death, as it made them stronger due to their miraculous anatomy built for warriors. Yet, here she was, standing in front of a sniffling Earth child. It hadn't occurred to her until now that he was indeed only but, an Earthling, despite his abilities. She however, did not let what should have been a pang of guilt for her treatment of the boy reach the surface.

"I guess I'll have to rethink your training," she thought out loud, letting her eyes travel to see the sun beginning to set. "We're done for today, meet me here tomorrow when you're ready to train."

"Wait! Don't go yet, there's something else I forgot to do," he exclaimed, causing her to stop and turn back to the Earthling who was now rid of the top of his gi. The next thing the girl knew, Goten had run across the field, cannonballing into the river, "Come on, let's fish!"

Expecting the girl to join him, he proceeded to hunt for the biggest fish as promised. It didn't take long for him to do so, splashing up to the surface with a large squirming fish in his hands. _'Huh?'_

"Goten?"

"Hey, Gohan! Look at this guy!" Goten exclaimed, still treading water with the fish above his head, gleeful for his elder brother's appearance.

"That's great Goten but isn't it a bit late to be fishing? Mom's been worried sick about you, you should have been home a long time ago."

' _Oh. So that's why he came…'_ Goten frowned. I hadn't occurred to him why his older brother joined him, normally he'd be finishing homework in their room alone, as Chi-Chi made sure he wouldn't be bothered. The boy climbed out of the water, placing the fish down and keeping his face with it, too saddened to look at his arm crossed brother. "I'm sorry Gohan, I was playing with a friend and lost track of time…"

Gohan sighed, "It's fine Goten, let's just get home before mom worries any more." Goten nodded and proceeded to grab and put on his shirt again before running off with his older brother and the fish.

Their trip was in silence, and to little Goten, felt as if it took hours to get home. He knew his mother would be furious. However, it wasn't long until their small home came into view, as well as the view of their mother standing in the doorway, uncaring about the cold air entering their home.

"Goten, how many times have I told you not to stay out alone after dark?" his mother inquired, trying to remain as calm as possible despite her worries that shortly turned into anger.

He kept his head low once again, "I'm sorry mom, I know I'm not supposed to be out alone without Gohan or Piccolo but I was with my new friend an-"

"Oh? And who is this friend?", Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow to Gohan who only shrugged. When he arrived there was no one to be seen.

Goten bit his lip, he knew he had to choose his words carefully. "I- forget her name," he lied. "She came near the house when I was cutting wood and we started playing, I'm sorry." He hoped his mother wouldn't press any further but, at last he heard her sigh and relaxed.

Chi-Chi turned to go back into the house, "next time you stay out past again, mister, it'll be the last. Now come, dinner's ready, we'll have the fish tomorrow." Goten nodded, walking into the house with his brother close behind.

' _I promise… I won't do it again.'_

* * *

Today would be the day.

The days came and gone through the next few weeks and with each one, another day of training as well; however, to Goten each day there was a little part to him that felt… unfulfilled. Goten smirked in anticipation, today he would try to change that. It wasn't long until he reached the frost covered field.

The teenage girl stared into the coursing river, unable to take her eyes away from the hypnotizing waves.

"HAH!"

As quickly as her reflexes would let her the saiyan girl jerked out of the way of the oncoming punch, letting the younger boy fall into the waves. She stood abruptly, panting in shock.

It wasn't long until Goten surfaced, laughing aloud while the girl trembled half in anger, backing away from the water. "Haha, you should see your face! I almost got yo-" he started, coming back onto dry land only to be grabbed and tossed down by the girl.

"If you ever try that again around water I'll have your head!" she growled, preparing a ki ball in front of the boy's face. Goten began to panic, he never meant to make her angry.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know, I didn't mean to make you mad, I won't do it again!" he pleaded, clenching his eyes shut and lifting his arms as the ball of ki came closer. When he opened his eyes, a meter wide crater had formed beside his head.

The fur on her tail smoothed again as she tried to calm herself down, he was just a boy, after all. "Let's just get on with the training... "

* * *

"Ok, that's enough for today" the girl stated, looking up to the pinkish sky. She turned to return to her temporary home, only to see the boy still standing in his place. _'Hm..?'_

"Well? What are you still here for? You're the one who said you need to be home before dark" she inquired, watching Goten shuffle in his place.

"M-ma'am…" he started, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

' _Pfft, ma'am.'_

"Tomorrow, I want to learn how to fly!"

The girl paused, the boy had never mentioned flying before, she never thought it would be in the equation at all.

"First of all, I expect you here bright and early tomorrow, no games."

Goten could hardly contain his happiness, but before he could speak the girl spoke on.

"Second of all, it's _Videl_."

* * *

 **There is it! As pretty much everyone could tell, it was Videl all along. Sorry if the ending felt a bit rushed, I was really excited to finally post again ^^; I"ll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! In the meantime please R &R! Until next time~!**


End file.
